Odd Couples
by StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles about AU couples on The Vampire Diaries. I most definitely take requests! A new one shot has been posted. It's a smutty Bonnie and Tyler story called "Feelings, Wonderful Feelings". Happy reading!
1. Loose Woman

_**This particular one shot takes place in 4x3. Meredith helped Damon lead one of the Five to the supply closet that Damon later blows up. Damon had asked Meredith to have a 'farewell' drink with him. She said no but well, in this alternate version she doesn't and things get a tad bit wild. There's no Deredith sex in this but maybe next time haha**_

**Loose Woman**

"I can't believe I came here," Meredith said as she took a seat at the bar and watched Damon straddle the stool next to hers.

"You wouldn't want to miss the chance to say 'bon voyage, Damon', now would you?"

"Stop that. We both know you won't leave Mystic Falls."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Damon asked. He waved over the bartender at this little place appropriately called The Pit.

"Pour vodka shots and don't stop until this uptight woman – " he pointed at Meredith –"is relaxed enough to do try _that."_ This time he pointed to a group of people doing the limbo. A woman with huge breasts was currently trying to slip underneath a long pole but she ended up bumping her melon-like tits against it, shaking the bar with the impact. Damon snickered.

"Damon –" Meredith started and he shook his head at her. She just smirked.

The bartender shrugged and started to pour their drinks. "This is –" Meredith looked around –"out of the way."

"Yeah, I came here once or twice with Stefan. We did blood-shots off this waitress-"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure I want to hear this." The bartender smacked two shots down in front of her and two in front of Damon.

"Bottoms up, Doc," he said and held up his glass. She tapped it with hers and watched him chug his down.

"Okay, here goes nothing," she said and took a sip. It burned going down and she sputtered. Damon pounded her on the back as everyone in the place turned to stare. Damon glared at them.

"As you were!" he hissed and the patrons all went back to whatever they were doing before.

"That stuff is horrible," Meredith coughed. "Is it too late to order a cosmo?"

"Hell yeah. Besides they don't serve girly-foofy drinks here. So hold your nose and slam it down real quick."

Meredith looked at him as she picked up the glass again. "I don't know how I let you get me into such crazy situations."

"You mean like blowing up the supply room at the hospital?"

"For the record, that was _not_ supposed to be the plan. When I agreed to play bait, I wasn't anticipating _that."_

"I know but you can't say 'no' to me because you like me."

Meredith smiled. "You're okay."

Damon smiled cheekily. "I'll take that as a compliment…Now are you ready to chug?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely _not."_

"Alright, here goes nothing," Meredith said and pinching her thumb and forefinger around her delicate nose, she gulped down the vodka.

"Oh god, that burnt," Meredith moaned.

"Chase it."

"What?"

"The best way to make the burn go away is to chase it again until you can't feel your throat anymore."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Alright, here another one goes." She repeated pinching her nostrils and this time wasn't gagging so badly when she came up for air.

"Okay, I think I'm getting a little better at that," Meredith said.

"You have never done anything like this before? Not even in college?"

"Not really, no. I was kind of –"

"A geek."

Meredith chuckled. "Yeah."

"A goody-goody."

"Yes."

"So other than your unorthodox medical practices, nothing much has changed."

"I resent that. The blood thing … if it heals people…"

"Hey, I am not judging you. I live on the stuff or did you forget that I'm a big bad vampire?"

"I haven't forgotten," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, well don't forget me. Not even when I'm gone."

"So where exactly will you be going?"

"I don't need a travel itinerary. I will just come and go as I please. I stayed here far too long."

"Damon, Mystic Falls is your home. You can't leave just because Stefan is mad at you or because Elena doesn't-"

"Doesn't return my feelings?" Damon sneered. "It's alright you know. I'm fine with it. I'm moving on."

Meredith smiled. "Alrighty then."

"Hey, don't doubt me."

"I'm not," Meredith said. She spun around on her chair, watching as a man with a big beer gut went for the limbo bar.

Damon smirked. "This will end badly."

Sure enough, the man ran into the bar and went tumbling backwards to the floor, smacking hard against the dirty floor. "That's gunna leave a mark," Damon said with a wide grin.

Meredith shook her head. "Who knew limbo could be so life-threatening?"

"It's not. You just have to know how to do it." Damon turned to look at her. "It's a delicate thing, only for the truly limber and gifted." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not-"

"Come on."

"No."

"Okay, let's ply you with more cheap liquor first then." He waved the bartender back over. "Did I not tell you to keep her hydrated?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and started to pour. He soon had presented Meredith with four more shots.

"Oh god no. I can't –"

"Chug," Damon said. "Don't make me compel you."

"I've got vervain in my system, remember?"

"Oh right. Well, do it anyway. _For me?"_ Damon fluttered his impossibly long eyelashes at her. "As a parting gift."

Meredith shrugged. "Fine, but only one more."

"Two."

"One, or nothing."

"You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Fell."

"Yes I do." Meredith reached for one of the shot glasses. "Here we go." She went to pinch the bridge of her nose but Damon grabbed her hand before she could make contact. Her skin burned enough at his touch that she forgot to be worried about the burn the drink would bring.

She shook her head. "Nice one."

"I try. So… limbo?"

"No! I'm not that drunk yet."

"Okay well, it's probably not your thing anyway. It involves cutting loose and having fun and you're obviously afraid of that. Plus you probably don't have the right moves."

"Really?" Meredith said. She slapped down her empty glass. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"Maybe…"

"Alright I'd do it," Meredith said. "And for your information, I have moves … moves you've never seen before."

Damon laughed. "Alright. Go get 'em, Meredith."

"Oh no you're coming too. In fact, I bet you go down first and fast."

"Oh no way. I am the limbo king."

"We'll see about that," Meredith said. "Loser pays for drinks."

"Pft. I _never _pay for drinks."

"You will have to this time if you lose. Or shall, I say _when_ you lose."

"We'll see about that, Doc." Damon said. He shrugged off his leather jacket and rubbed his hands together purposefully. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Meredith said. She quickly yanked off her sweater. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. "Let's do this."

"Yes, let's."

Damon sauntered through the room, pushing people aside. "Okay, make room for the Limbo King –" he hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at her –" and _her."_

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Ladies first."

Meredith nodded. "Watch the expert."

Damon scoffed. "Don't fall on your ass."

Meredith said nothing, just leaned far back and danced easily under the bar. She heard hoots and hollers as she popped upright. _"Bazinga,_ Damon. Take that!"

"Hey, you haven't seen nothing yet." He looked at an obese bar patron. "Lower the bar, Sir, I am feeling confidant."

"He means cocky," Meredith said.

Damon's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Watch and learn." He watched as the bar was lowered once. "Lower, lower," he egged the man on. The guy shrugged as he dropped the bar two more pegs. It was only four feet from the ground now and Meredith was sure that he would never make it but he did and she scoffed. She should have guessed that a vampire could bend any way he chose. _But_ she wasn't giving up yet.

She smirked. "Not bad but-" she looked at the obese man –"go lower. Like low, low."

Damon clapped. "Alright, let's see this."

"Get ready, Damon. I'm about to blow your mind."

"Go ahead and try."

Meredith went up to the bar and bending back as far as she could go, she began to ease her way under the bar. Her tendons were all in a whack but she was almost there. She screamed excitedly and the crowd cheered as she slipped underneath. "YESSSS!" she crowed. "Top that."

"Oh, baby, I will." Damon grinned. "Lower, brah, lower!"

The bar was lowered as hoots spread throughout the crowd. Bets exchanged hands. Most were certain that a tall guy like Damon could never slip under the bar which was now lowered to less than three and a half feet from the floor.

Clapping began. The music was cranked way, way up and the Limbo-_off _began.

Meredith watched in awe as Damon shook out his arms and undulated his hips. He began to scoot under the bar. He popped up three seconds later and waved his hands wildly in the air. "Who's the man, Doc?" he asked Meredith. "There is _no way_ you can beat that."

"I am sure as hell going to try," Meredith said cheekily. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, knotted her shirt above her navel and stretched dramatically. Cheers and stomping began. _"Do it, do it,"_ came shouts. More bets were exchanged. Meredith smirked at Damon. "Get ready to buy _everyone_ in here a drink!"

"That'll be the day," Damon returned. "But do go ahead and_ try_ to best me."

"I will," Meredith said and went to shimmy under the bar after it was lowered once more. She took her time as she slowly eased her trim body under the bar, shifting and turning as best as she could. She almost was in the clear now. Even Damon looked impressed. In fact, he looked more than impressed. He was watching her intently with clear admiration shining in his eyes.

Just then Meredith slipped under the bar and jumped to her feet. She waved her hands in the air triumphantly. "Beat that, Damon, beat it."

Damon smirked. "Nah, I'll let you have this one." Groans rippled through the crowd.

"Chicken!" Meredith said. "You know when you're licked."

"You want to lick me?" Damon said with a flirty smile.

"In your dreams, buddy." She turned to face the crowd. "My friend here is giving up. Sorry everyone but please remember my name when you talk about this triumph to your grandkids in distant years. It's Meredith Fell. That's M-E-R-" She broke off as Damon grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey! What?"

"You are ridiculous. I just want to shove something in your mouth to make you shut up."

Meredith grinned. "Yeah how about a lemon? Since you're such a sour, sore loser."

"Huh?" Damon laughed. "Okay obviously you're way past buzzed."

"No, not even close," Meredith said. "I can go for more vodka though come to think of it." She swiped a shot off of a tray sitting by the door. Damon pulled a face as she downed it.

"God for all you know that could be someone's piss!"

"It doesn't taste like piss."

"I don't even wanna know how you know that. Now come on, Doc. When you're so tanked that you're downing the dregs of some random barfly's booze, it's time to go."

"No! I am having way too much fun. Don't you always say you want me to loosen up? And I did. I am totally loose!"

"Come on you loose woman, you," Damon said. He grabbed her arm and propelled her to the counter. He grabbed their jackets and told the bartender, "We already paid, remember?" The bartender nodded and Damon half-carried Meredith out of the bar.

"You compelled him," Meredith whined. "You said loser buys drinks."

"No,_ you_ said that and technically I'm not the loser because I gracefully bowed out of the limbo game to help you save face."

"Bull shit!" Meredith said. She practically danced to the Camaro. Damon shoved her inside and then climbed inside himself and gunned the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot as Meredith chattered on amiably.

"That was so fun, Damon!" Meredith enthused. "Really fun. It's been an awesome night."

Damon shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

Meredith kept chattering on like a frantic baby bird as Damon pulled into her driveway. "We're here," she moaned.

"So we are."

"I'm not ready for the night to end," Meredith said. She looked at him with a loopy and yet lascivious smile. "I'm so going to kiss you right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep and you're going to love it," Meredith said. She moved closer to him on the seat and leaned in to kiss him. Just as she was about to press her lips to his, her face turned green. She covered her mouth and jumped for the door. She didn't quite get it open though before she was puking.

Damon grimaced. "Oh yeah. There it goes."

Meredith wiped her mouth after heaving at least three more times. She turned to look at Damon. "Oh god, I feel awful."

"You should. That vomit smell is never going to go away."

"Sorry," Meredith said. She seemed a bit more sober now. "I'm going to miss you, Damon," she said softly.

"Miss me? Why?"

"You said you're going away, remember?"

"Oh right." Damon shrugged. "Maybe I'll stick around for a bit – just to keep you in line, Crazy Lady."

Meredith smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks for tonight, Damon."

He nodded. "Yeah, anytime, Doc."

**So that's that for now. Go ahead and reply with which odd couple you'd like to read about next. The only rule is that they can ****never**** have kissed or swapped bodily fluids on the show before. Oh and if you're willing, give me a prompt or theme to work with. I do write slash/femslash by the way. And there's a good chance the stories will be smutty so yeah… REQUEST!**


	2. Feelings, Wonderful Feelings

_**Did someone request "Tonnie" haha? Read on, Bonnie and Tyler fans...**_

**Feelings, Wonderful Feelings**

"I don't get any of this shit," Tyler Lockwood complained as he slammed his chemistry text book shut. "Who the fuck needs to know about any of this stuff?"

Bonnie Bennett shrugged as she dropped back onto her pillow, stretching out her legs. Tyler sat across from her, on her new roommate's rumpled bed. Elena and Caroline were in the sophomore dorms now and Bonnie was stuck rooming with a younger girl named Aimee who had a Rainbow Bright nightlight and always slept with a stuffed bear she lovingly called "Mr. Boo-boo."

"It's not making a lot of sense to me either. I was always a pretty good student but I don't know… it's not easy like it used to be."

"Well I was always the dumb jock who cheated off the papers of smart kids like you. If I can't do that now, I'm screwed."

Bonnie's lips twitched in a half smile. "We're _both _screwed, Tyler. We're going to fail our Freshman year – again."

Bonnie and Tyler were Freshman once more. They had never actually finished their first year at Whitmore. They hadn't exactly been able to between being possessed by Travelers and being Anchors and all that bullshit. The worst part of it was that Bonnie kind of missed it – missed having powers because it made her feel needed. No matter how many times she had literally died for her friends, she knew that she would do it again in a heartbeat _– if she could._ Which she couldn't. She had returned from the Other Side two months before - without any supernatural abilities to call her own.

"It's too bad I can't just whip up a spell to fix this somehow," Bonnie said longingly. "Not that being a witch ever actually did much for me. I feel … weird." _Weird_ was an understatement. She felt lost; not quite real anymore. _Dead inside._ The feeling of disconnect Bonnie harbored with her every single moment of the day was strong. Tyler seemed to be the only one who had stuck by her. He was essentially going through the same thing too. He wasn't a powerful supernatural being anymore. He had lost all of his vampiric strengths. Now, in his words, _he was just a loser guy who turned into a hairy, rabid dog three nights out of the month._

"Do you miss it?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. It made me feel needed. Now-"

"Now all of our so-called friends are off living their little soap opera lives and we've got nothing."

Bonnie snickered softly. "You do. You're still rich at least."

Tyler shrugged. "Can't believe I'm saying this but money hasn't done shit for me. I haven't felt okay or normal or anything in a really long time."

"Okay, you just destroyed my argument." She rolled on her side to look at Tyler. "So what do we have left?"

Tyler smiled at her, a disarmingly sexy smile. "Each other. We agreed to stick together through college, remember?"

Bonnie smiled a bit wider this time. "You're right. I guess we're not so bad off after all."

"What was it like over there?" Tyler asked, scratching his cheek.

"Over there… Oh on the Other Side?" Tyler nodded. Bonnie sighed. "Believe it or not, no one ever asked me that before."

"Really? You and Damon were gone for such a long time."

Bonnie nodded. "I know. He drove me crazy when I saw him which wasn't very often. It was lonely and kind of scary there. You never knew when that big black hole thing would come and suck you right up. I thought I'd never see anyone I loved ever again and if that girl Davina hadn't stepped in, I know I wouldn't be here having this 'amazing' college experience."

Tears filled her eyes and one shamefully rolled down her cheek. "God, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to-"

"It's alright, Bonnie," Tyler said. "You are entitled to feel however you want. I bet you wish you could forget it all though."

Bonnie sniffled. "Maybe, but in some ways, I feel like I never left. It's just as lonely and scary here sometimes." Bonnie tucked her teary face into the crook of her arm and cried softy, feeling very embarrassed. She hadn't cried like this in front of anyone in such a long time.

She suddenly felt Tyler's warm hands slide under her chin and lift her face upwards so olive green eyes met dark brown ones. He crouched in front of her.

"That shit was real, Bonnie. Of course it's going to make you feel awful. All I know is that it sucks how we both got left behind."

Bonnie went to wipe away a stray tear but Tyler was already doing so. His hand felt hot on her skin. It felt good to feel something, anything, again. She stared into his eyes and he stared back without wavering. She finally tore her gaze away when she felt her face flaming like crazy.

"We didn't exactly get left behind," Bonnie protested.

"The hell we didn't. Look at us. It's just the two of us. When is the last time you saw Elena? She's busy bumping uglies with Damon. How about Caroline? She's doing the same with Stefan. And how about Jeremy? Where exactly is he?"

"I told him I needed some space when I first came back…"

"Some _space,_ Bonnie. He didn't give you space – no, he left you for that bitch Liv. Or don't you remember?" Tyler spat. He looked ready to break something.

"Of course I remember!" Bonnie spat back. More tears streaked down her face. "But I should have known after all that happened, we couldn't go back."

"Don't you blame yourself for that little piss-ant's actions. He had a great girl in you and all you asked for was a little space – something you deserved – and he broke your heart. I could pummel that guy."

"Don't bother," Bonnie said. "It's not worth it."

_"He's_ not worth it. I just hate seeing you so sad over him. You deserve better."

"So do you. Better than being forgotten."

"So you admit we mean nothing to any of our so-called friends? That we are just old furniture they beat into the ground and then tossed out?"

"I don't_ want_ to believe that," Bonnie said, "but maybe you're right. Maybe they used us. And then when they had no more use for us…"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah basically. And the worst part is that you don't deserve that, Bonnie. I made huge fucking mistakes but you've only ever been this amazing person. You don't deserve to be thrown aside like trash. I do but-"

"Tyler, stop. You don't deserve to be abandoned either." Bonnie reached out and grasped his muscular arm in her tiny hand. "No one does."

Tyler looked at her. "You're a damn good person, Bonnie."

She smiled. "You're not half bad either, Tyler."

"Is this the point where we hug it out?" Tyler joked.

Bonnie laughed. "Hell, why not?" She leaned over and wrapped her slender arms around his impossibly broad shoulders. She instinctively rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat _thudding_ against her ear. She felt his hands come to slide around her waist and he held her tightly for far longer than was necessary.

When she pulled back to look at him, she saw such intensity in his eyes that she was rendered speechless. All she could do was cough quietly and look away.

"You're beautiful, Bonnie," Tyler said quietly. "I just wanted you to know that. Jeremy is an effing idiot to walk away from you."

"Oh, Tyler, you shouldn't say-" Bonnie broke off as she turned back to look at him. There was a storm of desire in Tyler's dark eyes. Desire for her, she realized. It had been such a long time since a man had looked at her like she was human, let alone a woman. Her stomach fluttered and before she could stop herself, she was leaning into him, pressing her lips against his.

The first kiss was slow and tentative as they tried to feel each other out. The next one was harder and far more passionate. Bonnie felt him nudging at the seam of her lips with his tongue. She allowed him to slip it inside of her mouth. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as they kissed hungrily. They both needed to feel something, _anything. _Bonnie wanted his skin against hers so badly that she didn't know how long she could wait.

When they broke the kiss, Tyler's eyes were dancing almost hypnotically. Bonnie smiled at him but it wasn't a shy smile. Rather, it was a come-hither grin.

Tyler edged closer to her, clearly relishing the feel of her hands moving down his arms. She reached for the hem of his white tee-shirt. He held his arms up and she yanked the shirt free, tossing it aside. She stared at his impossibly ripped chest. She couldn't resist pressing her hand to his pecs. Her fingers soon found his small brown nipples and she rubbed them, noticing how they hardened at her touch.

Bonnie smiled and kissed him. She then went for the belt on his jeans and he slid his hand over hers as she pushed the denim down his powerful legs. He was wearing tight black boxer-briefs and she could see a huge bulge in them. He was already aroused and _enormous._ She couldn't help but smile, imagining how it would feel to touch it. Seeming to read her mind, he pressed her hand to his erection through the fabric of his underwear. She smirked at him. They said nothing but still managed to communicate quite well. Their desire for each other was at its peak.

He yanked down his underpants and kicked them off along with his shoes and pants. His clothes landed over the lamp, shrouding the room in soft light. Tyler pressed Bonnie back on the bed as she eyed his engorged member. He took it in hand and encouraged her to touch him with a pointed nodding of his head. She ran her fingers up his shaft and then underneath to the sensitive purpled vein that trailed there. He took a shuddering breath as she began to work her hand up and down his hard length.

"Bonnie!" he said in a husky voice. "Help a guy out here."

She smiled, knowing what he meant. She had never sucked a dick before. Jeremy had been a little too … _shy _… for that. But she always wondered what it would be like and now she was determined to find out.

He stood before her and she arched up on her elbows to press her tongue to his dick. He growled as she licked and sucked. She began taking more of him into her mouth. His length bumped against the back of her throat and rather than gagging, she just smiled around his girth. She worked him over with her tongue and soon felt his whole body tremoring with the intensity of the approaching eruption. She looked up at him and winked at him, giving him the silent signal that it was okay to cum in her mouth. And that he did. There was so much – more than she thought she could swallow but she managed to. She smiled as he slowly pulled free from her lips.

"That was –"

"How was it, Bonnie?" Tyler asked, his eyes hooded.

"I never did that before and it was kind of like surreal but –"

"But?"

"I'd do it again… _with you."_

"You can't."

"What?" Bonnie asked, feeling confused and kind of hurt. Thinking maybe she hadn't done it right…

"I meant you can't _right now._ You were amazing but now it's _your _turn to be teased, baby."

Bonnie's frown immediately turned upside down. Tyler went to the clasp on her jeans and slowly unzipped them – so slowly that she was squirming on the bed in anticipation. "Tyler," she begged. "Please hurry."

He held her down with one hand as he finished unzipping her pants with the other. He then gave the material a fierce tug and ripped it from Bonnie's legs. She laughed as he cast them aside like a piece of clingy lint. She stopped laughing when she saw the burning intensity in his gaze. "You're sexy," Tyler murmured. "I always knew it but seeing you up close... _damn."_

She blushed. "T-thanks."

He parted her legs with one knee. He lightly trailed a calloused finger up her trim thigh, grazing the hem of her panties and then darting his hand away. "Tylllleer," she said.

"I want to make this good for you," Tyler said and he took his time trailing his finger along the curve of her hip. He finally went for the hem of her panties and tore them from her. She had never experienced anything like this before. Tyler's desire for her was almost animalistic and it _excited_ her. She felt beyond damp _down there._

He gazed at the glistening, dark curls between her legs, seeming to caress each one with his eyes. He finally danced a finger through them and she tingled in anticipation. His hands were big and strong. She knew that she was going to like this but she was wrong. SHE_ LOVED_ IT. As he slipped a finger inside her tight hole, she bucked on the bed. He skimmed over her clit with his nail and she bucked again, arching up. He withdrew the finger all too soon but was then slamming it back into her heat. She gasped at the fierce pleasure it gave her and she clamped down on him. He withdrew the finger again and pressed it back in, each time going deeper than she thought possible. Finally as she was about to burst, he bent low and licked her pussy lips. She screamed his name and thrashed on the bed as he eased his tongue inside of her. He began to lick and suck on her clit, lavishing excruciatingly sensual attention to it. She was cumming in seconds with a fierce yowl of pleasure.

He devoured each and every drop of her essence and then drove his tongue into her again, bringing her once more to the brink. His hands snaked under her tee-shirt and he massaged her nipples through her bra. She screamed wantonly, sure she was going to bring the house mother running any moment. Fortunately, no one came running as she hooked her right thigh over Tyler's strong shoulder and he supped on her juices. She had never imagined it could be this good. Not at all. The things Tyler did with his mouth… She couldn't wait for the next part.

He was slow to move now, languid even. He just smirked at her and she whimpered with need, arching up. He finally began to massage her breasts, even capturing one of the aching nipples with his teeth. He helped her out of her shirt and her bra was soon littering the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Bonnie darted her tongue out to lick her lips which still tasted of him. She smiled as he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. He gathered her arms above her head and kissed her on the neck, nibbling the taut flesh there. "Tyler," she cried as he ran the length of his dick against her wet slit. She spread her legs wide and he soon settled between them. He stayed very still until she demanded him to fuck her and fuck her hard. She gyrated her hips seductively against his.

He pushed deep inside of her and began to thrust in and out, in and out. Her lean legs came to knot at his lanky waist. As he pounded into her, she rose off the bed each time to meet him, clinging to him tightly. He let go of one of her hands and ran his fingers through her shoulder-length black hair. Then he moved his hand down her cheek and to the base of her throat. He dropped his hand still lower, to stroke the valley between her breasts. Finally he moved his hand between them and he thumbed her clit as they fucked. She heard his balls slapping against her entrance and she couldn't resist touching them.

Their rhythm was flawless. She was losing control fast though. He was driving her clear over the edge of desire. "Look at me, Bon," he commanded her. "Look at me when you cum. I want to see the look in your eyes… Cum for me, Bonnie, cum for me."

Her eyes locked on his and as she came to orgasm over and over again, she saw the pleasure in his eyes. He was enjoying this every bit as much as her. She had always thought that he was kind of selfish by nature but he had surprised her by giving even more than he got.

When it was over, she felt thoroughly ravished. It felt damn good. She didn't feel sick with guilt either. She felt... she felt lots of things. She wasn't asleep inside anymore. Every part of her tingled. She rolled over to look at Tyler who had collapsed against her pillow. He was smiling like the cat that had swallowed the canary whole. "Did you-?" Bonnie asked.

"I did," he replied and then he lightly took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she instinctively went to straddle him. She leaned down, pressing her tits to his hard chest. Soon they were fucking all over again. Someday their feelings would blossom into love but for now they were just glad to be _feeling _again, period.

THE END

**Hope you all enjoyed that. It took me hours to write and I'm not sure if it's any good but there you go. Send more couples and prompts my way. I will try to add a new one shot each week though I might be slower on updating my other stories because I've gotten very busy of late. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
